A Passionate end
by KuroInu1213
Summary: This is a one-shot Code geass Fanfic (I DONT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FROM. THIS IS PURE FAN MADE). CONTIANS YAOI (Lulusuza & Suzalulu) AND MAJOR SPOILERS. Hope you guys enjoy it. :3


Monologue:

_I don't really remember when I was loved in my whole life, nor don't know what love is, honestly I can't tell the difference between love and lust. I was kissed but three beautiful girls, but it wasn't really a lover's kiss in my mind. Yeah they love me or maybe it was out of lust, but I know for the fact I never truly loved them. I cared for all of them, hell I cried like a baby when Shirley died and tried to kill Rolo. I did love someone though. I knew him ever since my childhood, but I never noticed that I "loved" him until the day we reunited. When I saw his face after he took off the mask my eyes couldn't do anything, just stare at the beautiful emerald jewels that are his eyes and the cute poofy, curly hair and his sexy body, I thought damn he looked so fucking fine in that uniform. Once he got shot I was not only astonished, but devastated to the fact that he risked his own life for me. After I killed my own brother Clovis, he was forced to take the blame due to my now noble soldier Jerimiah Gottwald. So as the masked leader for justice Zero, I saved him. As my Rebellion blossomed I learned he was the white knight against me, then became my sister, Euphie's Knight. I forced himself to live at Shikinane Island when we were about to get killed by the Avalon's newest weapon the Hydrid cannon. When I talked to Euphie at the festival we've mentioned Suzaku and she told me how much she loves him and I agreed with everything she said since he is in fact a loyal, kind and honest. I fucked up with my runaway Geass and caused an attempted genocide with the Japanese, me murdering my own half-sister that I played with ever since we were toddlers, the one who augured with my adoring little sister Nunnally on who will marry me, and the last thing, a friendship destroyed. The one that I loved and lusted for. Suzaku Kururugi. When I had to get Nunnally back he shot me down, captured me and brought me to my father, the emperor himself and tampered with my memories to be the emperor's slave. Then once C.C released me from this curse I got from my own father, I focused on getting Nunnally back. But once she became the viceroy or area 11, things changed, I focused on controlling the world I can kill the Brittannian emperor and make this world a safe place for everyone. When the UFN had declared they would take back Japan I saw Father, I was scared, in shambles. I called Suzaku so I can ensure Nunnally's safety, instead we had a "date" at the Kururugi Shirne, Suzaku's old home. He wanted the truth, and I lied to him so I can look like an evil man to his eyes, but unexpectedly he saw right though me. As he reached his hand out to pick me up and gave me the courage to become an actual Knight for Justice I was captured by my big brother Schzinel and escaped thanks to the Geass I casted on Guilford. Afterwards the battle of light rained on the skies of Tokyo. But then, by Suzaku, he nuked it using the F.L.E.I.J.A. a weapon developed by one of my former school friend, Nina. Then the Black Knight's, loyal army, betrayed me and I searched for my father so I can kill him off, instead realizing the truth, why we stared this war, what happened to my mother and learned the true meaning of it. I did kill father. I can say I killed my mother as well since I "erased" them from C's world. When it happened, Suzaku and I have made a plan to ensure world peace, it's called the Zero Requiem. I acted as a kind emperor until I betrayed everyone and became the world's dictator. I am known as the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia and now that everything has fallen into my grasp… I will once again release it again to a new world. The only thing left to do now is for Suzaku to publicly kill me. To save the world from Demon Emperor Lelouch._

As I was reading a book called, 'Outliers' by Malcolm Gladwell, I got to the last page and as I was going to read the first word I heard a knock on the door of my bedroom. I put a bookmark on the last page and opened the door. I saw Suzaku soaking wet. This is bad. I was getting hard.

I asked, "Uh Suzaku… w-why are you wet?"

"I needed to walk in the rain," He said

"How come? You'll get sick, let me get you a towel" I went towards my closet then Suzaku grabbed my arm and I looked back and blushed. He was looking down panting and his hair was so sexy when dripping wet. Then he spoke, "I want to say this and I'm going to say this now, you told how using Geass on Euphie was a mistake, your true intentions, and your inner self. You are nothing like my father, I am so ashamed of thinking that. That was my mistake and I want to say that I'm sorry. I should've had clearer thoughts, I was so blinded in what you did, killing Shirley's father, Euphie….. I-I"

He trembled to the ground holding my arm still and then slides his hand to my hips and grabbed the hem of my shirt with both hands and kept on saying "Sorry" in Japanese. I found this kinky yet I was sorry for him, then I got mad for looking so sad so I grabbed his shirt, picked him up and grabbed him against the wall.

He looked at me shocked with his redden eyes and gasped, "I never knew you had such strength Lelouch. Have you actually worked out?"

I froze and let go of him and was astonished with my strength as well and said "Well uh…. I actually don't know myself. Maybe it was because you got me mad or at least in angst. I remember when I figured out my terrorism affected Shirley I banged the bathroom wall so loud Sayako and Nunnally heard it from the front side of the building since it was from the back ya know."

I looked down and blushed. Then I turned to the sofa and sat down. I looked at Suzaku and pat the sofa and asked "Can you sit right next to me?"

He nodded and sat right next to me. To the very right. I turned on my MP3 player and rock music played. Then he said "I never knew you listened to rock"

"Well I do. I can relate from it." I defiantly exclaimed. Suzaku then turned to me and giggled.

"Some things don't change huh. You are such a Tsundure. If you were a girl you'd be its definition.

"Be quiet will ya?!" I turned red then got up and went to the mini fridge and got some booze.

"And you drink." He giggled

"Well I'm going to die soon so what gives?" I then drank a bit from the bottle. Then I passed it on to Suzaku and asked "What some?"

"What the hell" Suzaku said then drank a bit too. Then he puts it down on the table. I looked at him very carefully. Every single inch of his body. Oh god how much I want to touch, feel, and have him on me and vice versa. I was imagining lewd things that we could do. But then I got to thinking, what if he rejects me? Can I be his lover? Should I tell him? I'm going to die anyways so why should I? But if I don't, how can I die with the pain of not truthfully being honest with him?

"I love you….." I whispered.

"Huh?" He noticed.

I turned red and then deeply sighed "Suzaku, I have something to tell you….. I want to tell you this before I die. So at least you should know…"

I froze and was about to cry. I feel so embarrassed I bet this is how very girl felt like when they would "confess their love" to me at Ashford. Suzaku started to look serious "What is it?"

I looked up and said "Ever since I reunited with you I had this feeling I can't tell what exactly it is, but it was there and I can't ignore it. I think I'm in love with you. Either that or its lust. I hope you can accept them…"

Suzaku turned the other way, stared there for a while then sighed then looked back at me. I was wondering if he was going to reject me. Take everything back and leave me. He came a bit closer to me and said, "Well then…. Let's see which it is then."

I was shocked in what he said. I asked "H-how?"

"Though sex of course." He giggled.

"B-but d-did y-you e-even h-hear w-wha-"I stuttered then he stopped me with a kiss.

"I don't know if I love you either. I fell for you when I started to go to school. But then lead to Euphie and how seeing you as emperor and seeing the truth…." He then goes close to my ear as I turned rose red, "I've fallen for the same old Lelouch." He whispered in my ear.

He then pulled me up and tossed me to my bed and rams his lips to mine, getting on top of me and keeps giving light kisses. As my erection get bigger I started to kiss back and slid my tongue into his mouth and he sucks it. Our tongues keep on playing with each other as we both got hard. Then he spread my legs as we started grinding on each other. Our hard-ons where rubbing each other as Suzaku kisses my neck. Once I got use to the kisses he stared licking my neck and I moaned loudly. He grins and sucks and nips all over my neck and once he nipped those soft spots I was making indescribable sounds.

"Lelouch, I'm rock hard…." Suzaku's husky voice said. He then takes my hand and lets me rub his cock. I was aroused even more than I ever was I smiled and took his and let him rub me.

"Suzaku….. wanna fuck me right now?" I asked. He shook his head, "Not yet. You seem to hornier than me so you fuck me first."

"Huh?" I asked

"Trust me. Just you do your thing first" Suzaku blushed.

I nodded and he flipped me on top. I kissed him and slild my hand under his gray T-shirt and kissed his torso and I gave him butterfly kisses as I go up his body I pushed his shirt up and once I got to his nipples I sucked and played with them. I got put and pulled his shirt off and got back to his nipples and I rolled my tongue on his hardened nipples, I bit on this a few times which made him moan like a cute kitten. I suddenly had an urge to see his cock so I unzipped his baby blue skinny jeans, used my feet to push off his boots and socks leaving him in his boxers. I rubbed him a bunch before actually seeing the real thing then I slid my hand under his boxers as felt on him raw and took his whole cock out I rub the tip. I was drooling on how big it was and hard it felt and he pushed off his boxers by his self. I widen his legs open then, put them around my waist. I then pulled out my cock and looked at him and seem him aweing at my dick too as I was about to put it him, he seductively exclaimed "Lelou! Finger me first."

I nodded and fingered him. He moans once I started with my index finger and kept on going and rubbing his prostate until he was used to it. Once he was, I put my middle finger in as well. I heard him yelped, pant and moan (and I swear it was the most amazing sounds I ever heard) and I see his dick spilling out fluids. I then looked at his face and down to his body. His sexy abs and how his hand was rubbing there and the other one was gasping on the bed sheets as my two fingers kept on exploring his anal area. As they came to my fingers I pulled them out and felt his cock fluids and licked my fingers tasting them. "This sweet. You must've eaten some fruit….. Since it does make semen taste sweet."

I grinned and saw that Suzaku was grinning as well he then put both hands to his navel and spread his ass cheeks apart. I stare and got so turned on…I have to fuck him.

"I can't take it anymore" I thrust my hard cock into him and he grunts as well as me. I let him get use to the feeling. I looked at him for the longest to see when he was going to get used to it and after a few moments he gave me a lustful look and commanded, "Move."

So I followed the command willingly as I start to moved slowly and kiss his lips while doing so. I laced my hand toward him and then he plays his tongue with mines as I keep going faster. I wanted to put my whole cock in there so I put his legs on my shoulders and keeps thrusting him faster. I kissed him all over his face and neck, licking and sucking it, giving him hickeys and then it happened. I came. I orgasm and pulled my cock out. A trail of my cum connected my dick and him together. I stared at him as his ass was covered in my semen. I went down, I licked him all over and grapsed a hold of it. I rubbed his tip then licked it. I then sucked Suzaku, as I blew him he patted my head as he keeps uttering my name. I suddenly felt something hot and sticky on my mouth. When I pulled out there was a trail of my saliva between my mouth and his cock.

"Looks like I came…" Suzaku giggled. Then his cock hit my nose by accident, "Sorry sweetheart looks like it's my turn."

He got up laid me down and while he got on top of me, he jerked off to keep his dick erect. So he can play seme to me. He goes down and licks my cock while pleasuring himself too. I felt him grabbing on and licking my stem and sucking and nibbling in little parts, on he got to my tip he puts the whole thing in his mouth and starts sucking. Oh god I was at ecstasy when he did so I moaned, and grunted loudly his name as I gently pulled his hair and then Suzaku got up and kisses me and licks my tongue. "You taste very bitter, my favorite taste."

Suzaku puts his finger in his mouth still full with my semen then puts it between our mouths and said, "Lick it babe."

I licked his finger and sucked on it to the point it was dreaded with my saliva. Suzaku went and put his finger inside me and I gasped.

"You alright Lelouch?" He looked concerned yet it looks so seducing. So I nodded. Then he fingers me. Like I did before he let me get used to his fingers and puts more in, when I got used to two fingers in me he puts a third on in there, which in fact I did not expect. I gasped, moaned and shivered. He keeps fingering me until he knew for certain I was used to his three fingers. Onced he pulled out he aims his dick to my navel and asked, "Are you ready?"

I put my arms around his neck and nodded. Then he grabbed onto one bicep and my ass and thrust himself in. I moaned louder than him and flushed and felt the heat. I was shivering and kissed him gently to ease my pain. He waited until I was used to it then he slowly and gently onto me. I panted and my cock was getting hard again. He was about to go faster, but then flipped us over while we were still connected and I was on top

"Ride me." He panted

"Huh?" I asked

"Just do it here" He moved my hips to the movement he wanted me to make then I took over from there once I got the hang of it. I placed my hands on his shoulders for support as I rode him. He stroked my cock which made me even hornier. When I was slowing down he grabbed hips and started banging me very fast. He was hitting places that I couldn't even imagine him hitting on. and I was gasping, screaming, and panting out his name, I even arched my back, I was about to cum, then Suzaku pulled himself out of me then he flipped me to where I am in all fours like a dog and also I stick my tongue out like one too. He stroked my back and pushes my head down and pulls my ass pointing up. Then I suddenly fell a sharp thrust inside and he keeps pounding and pounding extremely fast I yelped and whimpered like a puppy, suddenly orgasm and came. He the strokes my cock with one of his hands, while one is holding my hips, once I did came. He puts his fingers in my mouth so I can lick the cum off it and he was thrusting. I felt a hot fluid inside me and he pulled himself out flipping me over again kissing, licking and sucking my stomach and ribs, giving me hickeys all over the place and rolling his tongue all over both my nipples, traveling his adventurous tongue up to my chest and neck licking all over for one last time. I was beyond ecstasy at that point as he kissed my lips and made out with me roughly when playing with my tongue. After one last gentle kiss he laid next to and I cuddled him. We panted as we just gone dazed of what we did and we stared at each other. I tear up. If only, If only I told him everything earlier. I would've done more of this, I would've known what this love was. No it isn't love this was passion.

Suzaku then stroked my face and kissed the tears from my eyes and said, "Don't cry babe. Don't."

"I know I have my resolve, do you?" I asked

"I am willing to accept it." He smiled then kisses my forehead "Not only for you, but for the world you dreamed of."

He then hugged me as I fell asleep in his warm arms.

In the morning I woke up with aching hips and looked at Suzaku sleeping then I kissed his cheek he opened his eyes and said "Morning beautiful."

"Morning love" I replied. I tear up "This will be the first and last time I'll hear this"

Suzaku kissed me and tears up too and hugs me, "I know."

I looked up and pushed myself away. "I'm going to get ready."

Suzaku nodded then I went to the shower and washed myself up and cried while I was in there, did my morning routine for the last time and I put on my emperor's clothes after my shower. When I walked out I saw Suzaku. He was in my 'Zero' clothes and was holding the white sash that goes around the neck.

"I need help," He blushed. I shook my head and help him put it on.

"There." I patted his chest then he put on the cape and we looked at each other in the eye and we kissed.

"I love you Lelouch vi Britanna."

"I love you too, Suzaku Kururugi."

We both looked down then gave each other a hug and tear up.

"Lelouch, Its time" I heard Jerimiah said.

I pulled away from him. Then walked away.

I whispered to myself, "Goodbye love."

Once I sat on my seat to begin this execution parade I closed my eyes and thought 'That will be the first and last time I will feel such a passionate love.' I imagined how good I felt and I felt the heat of his love making. By time we stop I looked up and I saw him, Zero right in front of me, I even I had a nervous look in my face and I was the one who planned the whole thing. He started running and as expected he dodged all the bullets coming at him swiftly and jumped on Jerimiah's shoulder and landed next to Nunnally and leap right in front of me. I acted like I was about to shot, but he pushed the gun off from my hands. I snickered as I remembered what I said about the Zero Requiem and that he is the new Zero, the knight for justice. I just gazed at the masked face as he pointed the sword at me. In an instant I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my ribs. I leaned on him putting my right hand under the stab wound.

I uttered, "The punishment what you made shall be this then," I leaned my head to his board shoulder "you will live on always wearing that mask serving for a knight for justice and truth," I then wiped the blood from my already damped body and placed it on my former mask while saying "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit the world, for eternity,"

I barely heard him as he cried softy "This Geass I do solemnly accept."

My hand slumped down and Suzaku drew out his sword from my body, I backed up then walked forward and trampled down to my loving sister Nunnally I thought it was nice to see her up close for the last time. Once my vision starts to fade my life appeared right before my eyes while this occurred I uttered, "I destroyed the world…. Then created…. a new"

Then I saw a beaming light as my eyes closed.

I never truly understood the difference between lust and love, but I did learned something from the last night of my life, I learned about a new thing called passion.


End file.
